directive255fandomcom-20200213-history
Global Defense Initiative
The United Nations Global Defense Initiative (UNGDI), or Global Defense Initiative (GDI), is the global government of Earth. It was founded in accordance with the United Nations Global Defense Act (UNGDA), on the date of October 12, 1995, as a formalized military branch of the United Nations and evolved into a supra-national state in its own right. GDI's initial goal was to preserve world order by combating global terrorism, epitomized by its nemesis the Brotherhood of Nod, but eventually outgrew its original mandate to become one of the world's superpower. Official Fact Sheet Founding Earliest concept developed during the First Red War. Founded in October 12, 1995 in accordance to the United Nations Global Defense Act. Classification *'1995 (First Tiberium War): '''International peacekeeping division' under the jurisdiction of the United Nations *'2030 (Second Tiberium War): '''De-facto political and military superpower, incorporating the governmental functions of member countries. *'1973 (New World Order): 'One of the five superpowers. Mandate *'1995 (First Tiberium War): 'To ensure the safety of the world and combat global terrorism. *'2030 (Second Tiberium War) and 1970 (New World Order): '''Eradicate the global effects of Tiberium and protect humanity from harm. Base of Operations *'1995 (First Tiberium War): '''UN Military Command Center (location classified). *'2030 (Second Tiberium War): 'GDSS Philadelphia, Hammerfest and Southern Cross. *'1973 (New World Order): GDSS Philadelphia, Hammerfest and Southern Cross. Political Strength *'1995 (First Tiberium War): '''Political support of the United Nations, G7 and other member countries (typically Western nations). *'2030 (Second Tiberium War):' Forced to incorporate political power after the UN and member states ceased to exist. GDI is left as the sole political power remaining fighting for freedom. *'1973 (New World Order): After the Tiberium timeline is merged with the Red Alert universe, GDI is able is get political support of the United Nations and G7 again. Economic Strength *'1995 (First Tiberium War): '''GDI has the financial backing of the G7 member nations and the UN, with multiple Tiberium harvesting operations. *'2030 (Second Tiberium War): Multiple Tiberium operations although the Brotherhood of Nod still controls the majority of the world's Tiberium supply. *'1970 (New World Order):' After went back to the RA universe-part of the world, GDI regained financial backing of the G7 member nations and the UN. Military Strength GDI has the combined military strength of individual member nations around the world, though most of its assets come from the United States military during the First Tiberium War. GDI military doctrine centers on superior firepower and armor (more information below). GDI developed and expanded the ion cannon network as a better alternative to nuclear missiles to ensure dominance on space and developed the ORCA family of aircraft. The faction has also introduced mechanized walkers and railguns to their arsenal. Affiliations 1995 (First Tiberium War): United Nations, G7, member countries. 2000s-2030 (Prior to Second Tiberium War): Secretly installed Nod general Hassan as the puppet leader of Nod to ensure control over the splintered faction. 2030 (Second Tiberium War): '''Mutual alliance with the Forgotten during the Second Tiberium War. Entered into a brief alliance with Nod against CABAL during the Firestorm Crisis. '''1970 (New World Order): The Allies (presumed), United Nations, G7. History Origins The Global Defense Initiative, or GDI, was originally a covert multinational special forces group operating under the designation of Operations Group Echo: Black Ops 9 before 1996. The organization was formed by the United Nations Security Council in the aftermath of the World Wars, and was designed to be a covert, specialized peace enforcing unit with a mandate to operate worldwide, outside of regular UN forces. The unit was equipped with both the military and political means to deal with anything from local ethnic unrest to regionalized armed conflicts across the globe, and was given as its primary directive the ensuring that no fledgling conflict would ever escalate into a continental or worldwide emergency again. The roots of GDI could be found back during the Red War I, following the devastation of Greece. Reacting to Soviet brutality, the United Nations approved a unique initiative. The purpose of the proposal was to provide military funding to help increase the Allied Forces' support. More importantly, the initiative called for the creation of an agency for global defenses. Over the following years, as O. G. E.:B. O.9 repeatedly became deployed throughout the world, rumours about their existence began to slowly seep into the mainstream public consciousness. Eventually, the overseeing Security Council came to the decision that transparency and limited disclosure were the best response to the international media speculations on the nature and purpose of this secret unit. The final proverbial straw for this would come when an operation in which the attempted assassination of Saddam Hussein, in a covert effort to prevent the outbreak of the Persian Gulf War, failed miserably and resulted in the death of a large number of agents. This incident, coupled with the rapid global spread of a mysterious and toxic extraterrestrial substance known as Tiberium, as well as the ever increasing influence of the globalized Brotherhood of Nod society, prompted the Security Council to begin to greatly expand and revise the mandate as well as the purpose of O. G. E.:B. O.9. ''The organization was restructured and was brought out of the shadows in order to make it capable of tackling the threats of the modern ages effectively as well as directly. In accordance with the ''United Nations Global Defense Act (UNGDA), the'' UNGDI'' or fully the United Nations Global Defense Initiative was founded at the date of October 12, 1995. The UN proposal stated the following: "The Global Defense Initiative was founded to enforce the United Nations Global Defense Act and uphold the ideals as outlined in the United Nations Charter. " Their first supreme commander became the American Brigadier General Mark Jamison Sheppard, United Nations Military Command. The First Tiberium War During the First Tiberium War GDI fought Nod forces on a multitude of fronts. Eventually, Nod propaganda efforts painted GDI as being responsible for atrocities such as the slaughter of the entire population of Bialystok, through a series of false news broadcastss recorded by Greg Burdette, which forced GDI to pull back from many territories which were then quickly taken over by Nod supporters. This culminated in the UN becoming forced to discontinue its public funding of GDI due to the fear of public backlash. Nod began assaulting GDI strongholds everywhere, believing that the organization had been severely weakened by these manipulative efforts. As it turned out, the UN had faked their financial withdrawal in an attempt to outwit Nod's leader Kane, a brilliant and charismatic man. The plan was successful, and Nod forces were greatly surprised to find the bases they were attacking were heavily fortified. Most attacks were complete victories for GDI. Two more years of fighting continued, however, until GDI operatives finally located Nod's main global headquarters, the so-called "Temple of Nod", just outside of Sarajevo. A three day battle began between GDI and Nod's most elite troops. GDI could not break through the Black Hand and had to use their most advanced weapon - the orbital Ion Cannon - was activated. The Temple was destroyed, Kane was pronounced dead, and Nod was crippled, effectively ending the First Tiberium War. The Second Tiberium War With the destruction of the Brotherhood's Sarajevo Temple a period of peace dawned, allowing time for GDI to renew its efforts into researching Tiberium and to study the Brotherhood of Nod's enigmatic and radically advanced Tiberium-based technology. However, GDI forces never recovered Kane's body which was considered by many to be the biggest oversight of the entire war. During these years tabloid headlines and rumors of the continued underground existence of the Brotherhood were commonplace, prompting GDI to conduct investigations into these sightings before eventually sealing each case with few questions answered. The world remained largely at peace until September 2, 2030, when GDI bases around the world found themselves under heavy fire from Nod units. Aboard the "Philadelphia", GDI's top brass could make little sense of it; the Brotherhood as an organized and globalized militant force was supposed to have been almost eliminated and left divided into small and harmless splinter groups after Kane's death. And then the unthinkable happened. GDI's communication equipment was hacked, and in a broadcast to the "Philadelphia", Kane revealed himself to be alive, thereby declaring his return to the global political and military scene. Alarmed with this development, general James Solomon assigned field commander Michael McNeil the task of leading the efforts of countering the Nod assaults and taking the battle to them, thus initiating the Second Tiberium War. During the course of the war GDI became affiliated with the Tiberium-mutated Forgotten in their battles against Nod. GDI took out Nod's Divination project facility as they rescued the Forgotten leader Tratos and, with their help, destroyed Nod's chemical missile plant and Banshee prototype facility. GDI also had to reinforce their bases after Nod overran Hammerfest base in Norway, which prompted GDI to retrieve sonic disruption crystals from the Nod forces. The final battle this time took place in Cairo, with GDI ''forces striking once again at the heart of Nod, Kane's pyramid and rebuilt Temple. McNeil and Kane went one-on-one and in the end Kane was impaled with a steel beam. GDI'' subsequently secured the mysterious Tacitus device, which could potentially provide the organization with the means to end the Tiberium infestation on the planet. The Aftermath Shortly after Kane's second "death," it was revealed that the vaccine which The Forgotten leader Tratos had developed and had administered to his kin Umagon proved to be ineffective in curing, or even halting, Tiberium mutations within a human being, instead grossly accelerating mutations. Time began running out quickly as the Tiberium infestation increasingly continued to threaten the future and the very survival of humanity on Earth. GDI thus began to focus the majority of its resources and efforts into unlocking the secrets of the Tacitus while defending themselves against the remainder of the Brotherhood. Tratos, however, was assassinated by forces led by a Nod commander. This left GDI with no alternative other than to attempt to capture the Brotherhood's artificial intelligence unit named CABAL, which was rumored to be able to decode all the information contained within the Tacitus device by means similar to those of Tratos. Anton Slavik, leading that what was left of Nod's core, organized armed forces after the conclusion of the Second Tiberium War, was also working on reactivating CABAL in order to regain their logistical and tactical advantages, and more importantly to prevent the Brotherhood of Nod from fracturing into splinter groups again as it had done so after the conclusion of the First Tiberium War. When GDI recovered the final piece of the Tacitus, however, CABAL suddenly turned on both GDI and Nod in a move that would reveal itself to be part of an independent and premeditated plan of the AI itself. CABAL's increasing threat eventually led to an uneasy alliance between GDI and Nod, with both armies destroying two fronts of CABAL's cyborg production and resource gathering facilities. Their missions were a success, with GDI and Nod mounting a final assault on the renegade artificial intelligence's system core. Upon CABAL's termination, GDI apparently managed to develop a 'cure' for the Tiberium infestation on Earth based on the information they recovered from the Tacitus device, but whether or not they fully succeeded in utilizing this data is unknown. When Yuri is thrown into the Psychic Isolation Chamber, the Tiberium universe is merged with the Red Alert universe. GDI thus regains support from UN and G7, as well as gain new support from the Allies. Military Doctrine The GDI relies on a combination of powerful, rugged, and versatile technology. Standard GDI doctrine calls for combined arms "shock and awe" warfare, unleashing devastating and comprehensive assaults with mixed air, land, sea, and space-based weapons. Outside observers have been recorded as noting that GDI's offensive operations are a "slow-moving juggernaut" that crushes through all opposition with a force of extremely well-armored and supported assault units. Man-for-man and vehicle-for-vehicle, GDI weapons systems are often superior to their opponents in terms of raw firepower and durability. As for base defense it differs little from their offensive doctrine. They use a number of heavy fire power defense platforms, each suited to a different type of enemy - 20mm rapid-fire automatic railguns for infantry hordes, and powerful Sonic Emitters or railgun equipped turrets in some cases to wipe out an advancing armour division. They will use sheer brute force to not just stop but to completely obliterate a hostile force. A failed attack on a GDI base will often leave few or no survivors. This philosophy is summed up in GDI's iconic Mammoth series of super heavy tanks, from the original X-66 Mammoth Tank to the devastating Mammoth Mk. II, the nearly unstoppable juggernauts of power in their day. Rapid attack capabilities are generally supplied by light assault vehicles, such as the iconic ORCA aircrafts, and orbitally-deployed Drop Troops. Their weapons systems range from conventional firearms, smoothbore cannons, and guided missiles to high velocity railguns, highly destructive Sonic weaponry, and state of the art orbital Ion cannons. In addition, to win the support of the local populace, GDI organizes humanitarian aid in the form of refugee aid air drops and occasional excursions to Yellow Zones to provide medical aid. One of GDI's largest and most powerful mech, the Mammoth Mk. II, is the one of these final means of dealing Nod heretics, Soviet invaders, hostile mutants and Yuri's psychics through its unparalleled firepower. Technology Level GDI technological development has been brought about by the financial support of the G7 nations, the wealthiest economies of the world during the First Tiberium War. Developments in recent years include sonic weaponry and quickly specialized hovercraft. GDI has countered Nod's increasing arsenal of lasers with railguns, fielded by everything from Mammoth Tanks to Commandos, and has also researched into powered armor technologies. The pinnacle of GDI military technology, the Ion Cannon, is a space-based energy weapon of mass destruction is capable of obliterating just about anything with pinpoint accuracy. GDI also pioneered the use of mechanized walkers and developed the ORCA aircraft series of VTOL aircraft, a unique design which incorporates VTOL technology into helicopters. Following the First Tiberium War, military research and development rapidly increased, with the development of a wide number of technologies. Space exploration, mechanized walkers, and HoverTech were some of the technological achievements of GDI by the Second Tiberium War. GDI lags behind Nod in other areas, however. While GDI has a greater presence in outer space, and can afford larger, more expensive tanks, Nod has outpaced them in terms of optic camouflage and laser technology. Nod's disregard towards ethical guidelines means that Nod is the world's leader in Cyberneticsandthe military applications of Tiberium, two areas where GDI is reluctant to begin research. However, GDI is unrivalled in terms of Tiberium reclamation technology. Their global headquarters was the space station GDSS Philadelphia, and they also have orbital facilities to house, store and maintain military forces in preparation for a rapid deployment anywhere on Earth via dropships and drop pods. Of particular importance is their network of orbital Ion Cannons which acts as a tactial superweapon. All were used to their maximum potential throughout the wars. They apparently maintained their dominance of space even during the New World Order. GDI Arsernal History *Tiberian Dawn GDI Arsernal *Tiberian Sun and C&C: Reloaded GDI Arsernal Category:Factions Category:TS Factions Category:GDI